Dream
by Hweianime
Summary: ok this is AgonxSena oneshot(fangirl screaming) a little ooc anyway hope you enjoy


**Yay finally the pairing isn't allXSena! Phew for a second I thought that stuff was just all I was gonna write.. Good thing we know otherwise now ;D**

**An AgonXSena oneshot- yeah you guys knew I was gonna do this eventually don't deny it- it was only a matter of time…**

**Wow this is really short- it's not my shortest piece- wait it actually might be.. damn … oh well I guess you'll just have to deal with it lol**

**Anyway I'm not sure if this is that great but hope you guys enjoy.**

"Oi trash!" The well known psychotic prodigy barged intimidatingly toward the running back.

"_Hieeeeee!?"_ Sena paled at the sight trying frantically to find any incident in his memory that caused him to anger the dread headed teen. As the Naga's ace moved close to the brunette. Sena could smell the intoxicatingly harsh scent of his cologne.

He looked cautiously up at Agon with scared honey brown eyes trying his best to maintain a brave face "A-Agon- san?"

Before the brunette could say anything more the prodigy using Godspeed Impulse roughly grabbed the brunette and forcibly kissed the runningback. The young teen's mind went blank. 'What is going on?!' He internally screamed.

Then Agon pulled the boy even closer, bodies intertwined deepening the kiss. Sena felt himself slowly relaxed in the teen's embrace finding himself kissing the dread head back. He growled lowly in approval.

Finally they stopped both out of breath. Looking the rough player in the eye the timid Deimon ace could see through his arrogance a wisp of loneliness. Their heated gaze broke as Agon came toward the runningback's ear and growled the word's Sena had always unconsciously wanted to hear from the player "_I love you Sena."_

Sena woke up flushed and irritated until he sighed helplessly 'Just a dream.. (*_Thunk_*)... Huh?' He walked toward his window to where the sound was coming from.

...

Agon didn't know why he was at Sena's house at 1:30 in the morning. He didn't know when he stopped referring the kid as trash and started calling him (not out loud _obviously_) by his real name. Ever since the runningback had beaten him, the genius for the life of him could not get him out of his fucking head.

All he knew was he wanted to see the kid. It didn't matter if he wasn't his type- big breasts, easy or even a girl, he wanted to see him now. And Agon always gets what he wants.

Sena looked out of the window gaping as he saw the person that just appeared in his dreams. This must be another dream, a hallucination or I'm in some sick fangirl's fan fiction (note to self: stop reading those letters you get by fujoshis for fun)

"_AaAAhH?! _You coming down here or what fucking trash?!"

_'Hieeeeee!_ That rough angry voice- no dream could truly relive this voice meaning ...that Agon really is outside his house!'

"H-hai just give me a minute to go down."

The teen growled unsatisfied with the response. Didn't the kid understand that he wanted the brunette now means **NOW**?!

"Jump down trash!" The Deimon ace froze in shock. _'JUMP?!_ This is the 2nd storey!'

Agon could see the hesitation in the boy's large innocent eyes. A pang of longing hit him; he wanted- no- he needed the boy by him now.

"Jump." He said a little softer "I'll catch you."

The runningback was definitely caught off guard by this voice, it no longer had the sharp edge of arrogant rage but sounded full of loneliness and longing. "Y-you promise?" He stuttered just loud enough for the other teen to hear him. Who in response gruffly opened his arms as if motioning the runner that he said what he meant.

Scared but no longer uncertain Sena opened the window a bit more and crawled out. _'Hiee!_- shit it really is high!' He looked down scared but relaxed as he saw Agon who still did not move a muscle - arms opened ready to catch him.

He jumped down and true to his word the prodigy using his Godspeed reflexes caught the boy. "Didn't I tell you to trust me?" The older teen smirked arrogantly however the smirk was wiped off his face as Sena wrapped his arms around the dread head's neck his small head resting on the others shoulder.

Agon tensed as he felt the short erratic breaths on his ear and if he didn't know better he would think the timid runningback was fucking _seducing_ him!

Unable to control it anymore he forcibly kissed the brunette still in his arms savoring the sweet soft touch of his lips, his small petite body tensing and his wide beautiful brown eyes widening. The prodigy deepened the kiss and to his surprise and pleasure he found his captive kissing back.

Sena was shocked at first when the 100% straight womanizer began kissing him but slowly he gave in, his heart pounding and wishing that this would last forever. Finally they both pulled up for air, panting.

"Trash... Drop the prefix- just call me.. Agon" Sena twitched at the name and pouted adorably. "Then Agon you have to call me Sena."

The genius possibly for the first time showed a genuine smile to the runningback. "Well if that's what you fucking want... Sena"

Before the Naga ace could even blink Sena kissed him hard.

_'Well not exactly like my dream but... This is just as good.'_ The brunette smiled as he could feel this time Agon tensing at the unexpected action.


End file.
